


【Y2/SN】天知否

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 人生各自的精彩 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 人有病，天知否？
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, SN - Relationship, Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship
Series: 人生各自的精彩 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374019
Kudos: 9





	1. 前篇

**Author's Note:**

>   
PS：  
  
1、黑道强强，出场皆恶人  
2、黑化扭曲OOC，老套狗血无逻辑  
3、@草熏 @sakusho🌸 的点梗  


**【1】妖刀**

阴冷的地下停车场里，惨白的灯光不甚明亮，所见之物如同隔了一层透明的毛玻璃般透着粗粝。绝大部分车位都被停满，二十多个人围在尽头处空着的位置，沉默而又带着凶厉。

这些人分成人数相当地两拨对峙，一动不动，却也寸步不让。

被他们围住的中心位置，一堆纸包散落一地，白色的粉末撒了不少。

一只穿着黑色皮靴的脚踩上完好的纸包，缓缓碾开脆弱的纤维。

“给个解释。”

二宫和也轻声说。

被他盯着的男人后退一步，咽了咽口水。

“解释什么？你是什么货色心里没点数？”

“所以，你换了货，擅自。”

语气里不带什么情绪，二宫和也问得很简单。

“你算什么东西在我面前说——”

极重的一脚踢在男人胸口，男人踉跄着倒下，按着胸口一时无法起身。

毫无征兆的发难使得所有人都没有反应过来。

二宫和也收回踢出去的腿。 

“这么喜欢吸，说一声就好，一定满足你。”

一步步走近倒下的男人，一脚踹在脸上，试图坐起的人重新倒在地上。

身后剑拔弩张的气氛他恍若不觉，只抬手挥动，并用皮靴踩在男人的脖子上。在双方的人动手之前，两个年轻人分别提着皮箱站到二宫和也身侧，恭敬地打开锁扣。

随手抓出几个箱子里层层叠叠的密封塑料袋，不紧不慢地打开袋口，将重心放到踩着脖子的那只脚上缓缓蹲下，二宫和也捏着男人的嘴，强行将一整袋的白色粉末灌了进去。

男人疯了一样地挣扎，却始终无法摆脱铁一样箍住自己的皮靴和手。徒劳的扭动头部想要避开灌进来的粉末，仅仅只是让嘴角和脸侧都沾上了不断落下的白色。当手和皮靴终于挪开，男人翻过身，拼命地呕出被迫咽下的东西，并把手指伸进嘴里催吐。

像是要呕出内脏的声音回响在停车场里。

对峙的两帮人不敢去看地上那个狼狈不堪的男人，不管那是自己的头儿，还是自己的头儿要对付的人。偶有目光扫过去，也只敢迅速收回。

没人敢去尝试自己的任何行为会不会触怒正在擦拭自己袖口的二宫和也。

哪怕二宫和也看上去云淡风轻，哪怕传言里的二宫和也不堪一击。

“不喜欢么。”

二宫和也检查自己的袖口是否还有沾上粉末。

“不是想吸，那就是想要钱了。”

另一个年轻人打开皮箱，露出里面成捆的纸币。

伸手拿出一捆半新不旧的纸币，二宫和也一边将其拆开，一边靠近弓着背跪在地上的男人。

“想要多少，嗯？”

抓住男人的头发，二宫和也直接把手里的纸币塞进男人的嘴里。

不知有多少人触碰过的味道称得上恶心，特别是带着这种味道的纸被外力强行往喉咙抵的时候。

“哭什么，钱不是给你了么。”

伸手接过年轻人递来的另一捆纸币，二宫和也打量着男人涕泗横流的脸，寻找把这捆东西也塞进去的方法。

男人试图把东西吐出来，他没有阻止。只是在新的空隙出现的时候，用手里厚厚的半旧货币填满了这部分空间。

终于，男人不再试图反抗，而是哭着求饶，用自己的眼神和呜咽声求饶。

二宫和也抽出这叠钱币，甩在了男人脸上。

“见到高桥组长的时候，我会告诉他，他的手下可以替他做决定了。”

用递过来的湿巾擦干净手，二宫和也转过身，径直往停车场的出口走去。

原本还在对峙的人迅速散开，让出一条足够宽阔的路来。

白色的湿巾被随手扔在地上。

二宫和也领着自己的人，扬长而去。

**【2】背叛者**

“那个，是二宫吧？”

樱井翔抽烟的手顿了顿。

他摇下车窗，看到了一脸漠然的二宫和也。

“真的是。”

那张脸还是樱井翔记忆中的模样，甚至没有能称得上改变的地方。冷清的路灯下，猫着背的男人半垂着眼不疾不徐地走，他身后的十多个人亦步亦趋，大气都不敢出。

“至于么这么大排场，生怕别人找他麻烦么……”

驾驶座的小弟很是遗憾。若是只有二宫和也一个人，这就是他在樱井翔面前好好表现的机会。毕竟二宫和也叛出北条组，樱井翔是被影响最大的人。

本来樱井翔是组长一众养子里最有希望继承北条组的一个，因为自己优秀的头脑和名校毕业的学历，几乎快要掌握组里所有的投资决策。而现在，他从把握组里资产大权的位置上被撸下，接手了组里的赌场管理。赌场的活可仅仅就比最脏的毒品走私干净那么一点点，这一前一后的差别，可谓是一个天上一个地下。

“唉，头儿——”

已经开门下车的樱井翔没理会小弟的惊讶，未燃尽的烟被他扔在地上踩灭，然后头也不回地走向二宫和也。

忙不迭地锁车跟上，小弟对樱井翔的行为感到有些惊讶，却不意外。

毕竟二宫和也不仅也是北条组组长的养子，更是樱井翔长期的固定床伴。若非如此，樱井翔哪里会被对方的背叛影响到这个程度。

寂静的街道上，杂乱的脚步声逐渐停下。

二宫和也驻足，回头。

他带出来的小弟们一个个站在原地，盯着一步步向他走来的樱井翔，都没有轻举妄动。

跟在樱井翔身后的小弟松了口气。

看来川南会的这些人也知道，二宫和也因为他们家少主松本润而背叛北条组的这件事里，就数樱井翔最有资格质问。

樱井翔在二宫和也面前站定。

一言不发地对视了几秒，二宫和也伸手掏出烟盒，推了支烟给樱井翔。

樱井翔刚接过烟，给他烟的人把火机也送到了他手边。

接过火机，樱井翔往远处的角落走去。

二宫和也对蠢蠢欲动的小弟们摆摆手，叼着烟跟了上去。

两人走出的距离不远不近，小弟们听不见他们说话的声音，只看得见两人有些模糊的模样。

二宫和也背对他们，手里的烟借交给樱井翔的火机点燃。

升起的烟雾中，樱井翔半张脸被二宫和也挡住，能被看见的脸上面无表情。

似乎一直是二宫和也在说话，樱井翔只是简短地动了动嘴，但表情愈发沉凝。

遥遥看着的小弟们十分紧张，完全不敢移开视线。北条组的小弟有瞥见，川南会有人缩到后面拿着手机像是要打电话。

不用多想，他都知道这大概率是喊他们的少主过来捉奸。毕竟是前床伴主动找来，谁知道来晚了会不会出现什么刺激的事。

一声闷哼传来。

也没几句话的功夫，樱井翔扣着二宫和也的脖子把人摁在了电线杆上。

而小弟们还没来得及反应，二宫和也一拳过去把樱井翔砸偏了头。

两个黑道组织的成员们立马冲上前想要分开扭打在一起的两人，却被自己的老大喝止。

“都别过来。”脸上挨了一拳的二宫和也喊。

“就站在那。”被踢得后退的樱井翔喊。

苍白的路灯下，两个男人寸步不让地缠斗在一起。

掉落的烟逐渐不再燃烧，消散的烟味混着闷哼和抽气声，弥漫在冷清的街道。

**【3】养蛊**

“哇nino下手够狠。”

相叶雅纪一边替樱井翔处理伤口，一边说个不停。

“你说你干嘛过去找他，你一个人他那边那么多人明摆着你吃亏。”

樱井翔不说话，只是把玩着手里的火机。

“……我说，你是不是太认真了。从nino去了川南会，你就一直惦记到现在，我没说错吧？”

放慢了涂药的速度，相叶雅纪观察着樱井翔的反应。

“那个，你们真的只是床伴？”

北条组没人把樱井翔跟二宫和也的关系当回事儿，准确些说是不认为他们两个在这段关系里有多认真。

都是组长收养的养子，他们是一起长大没错，却并不代表他们真的能有多少兄弟感情。从十三岁到二十六岁，十三年时间里，当初的二十一个养子就只剩下了樱井翔，二宫和也，以及相叶雅纪。其余的十八个养子，不是死在黑帮火并和街头斗殴，就是缺胳膊少腿甚至失明失聪。

所谓养子，不过是养蛊罢了。互相残杀之下，踩过血肉活到最后的那只，才是组长所满意的继任者。

那十八个人是怎么死的，又是怎么残的，剩下的三位养子在这个过程里做了些什么，大家因着组长的默许而看破不说破。是以，三位登上少主位置的人相处和谐，樱井翔跟二宫和也的床伴关系，并不能说明什么。

从来都有的戏言是，也不知道做的时候他们是不是真的能爽到，做完是不是真的敢睡着。

是樱井翔在射之前掐断二宫和也的脖子，还是二宫和也半夜睁眼一刀捅穿樱井翔的心脏——类似的猜想也不是没人拿来下过注。

“怎么，现在也还是不能接受我和他睡过？”樱井翔划动屏幕的动作没有丝毫变化。

“你们又不是来睡我，也不是在我面前睡，我有什么不能接受的。”

“嗯，挺好。”

“你别转移话题。给个痛快话，你们到底是什么关系，你到底怎么想的。”

棉签被扔进垃圾桶，相叶雅纪扯着纱布琢磨要剪多大面积。

“就你看到的关系。”

放下手机，樱井翔舔舔干涩的嘴唇。

“……好，那我默认你们在谈恋爱了，要不是日本不允许同性结婚我觉得你们证都扯了。”有些钝的剪刀用着有些费劲，相叶雅纪示意樱井翔把纱布绷紧，“所以现在是，他单方面离婚？”

樱井翔看了相叶雅纪一眼。

“看什么看，说话呀。”

樱井翔低头，扯紧了手里的纱布。

“那，他单方面走人，你们算实质分居？”

“……我记得你国文好像是及格了的吧。”

拿着剪好的纱布条，相叶雅纪让樱井翔把手边的医用胶带递给他。

“你想讽刺我就直说。”

“……嗯。你到底在想些什么有的没的？”

“不是我在想什么，是你在想什么！”

相叶雅纪包扎的动作绝对不算温柔。

“一年了，nino走了一年了。你倒好，就在赌场窝着，投资也不管了，天天抽烟喝酒。你自己看看你现在是什么样，完全就是被抛弃了还对抛弃你的人一往情深，眼巴巴还想凑上去的样子。”

樱井翔又看了相叶雅纪一眼。

“……喂你什么意思。”这眼神里的意味刺激到了相叶雅纪，“我说得不对吗？我说得不对那你倒是说说你怎么想的呀，你看你被打成这样……”

“你开心就好。”

樱井翔摸摸贴好的胶带，起身出门，回到混着烟味和酒味的喧嚣赌场。

**【4】道**

二宫和也为什么会叛出北条组？这个问题恐怕只有二宫和也自己能回答。

组内最来钱也最重要的毒品生意握在他的手上，所有人都知道他们这种三流的黑帮组织能接触这种层面的生意，仅仅是因为大佬们对二宫和也这个人的认可。换言之，这份生意就是属于二宫和也的。

不管他是怎么做到的，但他确确实实就是做到了。

背地里说他什么的人都有。靠着那张还算好看的脸去勾引各位大佬，放得下自尊去迎合大佬们的喜好……似乎除了这些，他们想不到二宫和也凭什么能够得到大佬们的垂青。

樱井翔可以和金融领域最顶层的人对话，他们惊讶却又能说服自己，至少樱井翔毕业于国内一流的大学，至少樱井翔做到了他们都做不到的事。可同样是在赌场看场子、在红灯区维持组里的生意，二宫和也为什么他们不一样。

二宫和也怎么能和他们不一样。

只是这种话，没人敢在二宫和也面前说。

每一个说过类似的话的人，要么在和别的帮派抢地盘的时候被打进了医院，要么就是稀里糊涂地犯下大错被开除出组……或许方式各不相同，但最后的结局都极其狼狈。

谁都知道这不是巧合，自然也就学会了闭嘴。

直到，二宫和也叛出北条组。

那天晚上北条组同时有两个行动，樱井翔和相叶雅纪带人和别的组争抢红灯区的地盘，二宫和也带人在码头接收从海外运来的货。樱井翔和相叶雅纪还没到红灯区，二宫和也这边就先出了意外、发生了交火。

接到组员的求助电话，樱井翔和相叶雅纪自然是立刻带人前去支援。比起锦上添花的红灯区地盘，每次交易都是暴利的毒品生意才是组里的重心。

两人带着组内最能打的组员们赶到，空荡的码头仓库里没有一个活人。北条组也好，送货的海外黑帮也罢，全都变成了仓库里横七竖八的尸体和腥臭的鲜血。

樱井翔几乎是扑进横陈的尸体堆里，扒拉着一张张脸，去确认每个人都是谁。虽然他一句话没说，把一切看在眼里的人也都知道樱井翔想确认的是什么。

半身染血的樱井翔确认了每一具尸体后，一步一顿走回仓库门口的模样，他们都没能忘记。

第二天早晨，意料之外地，北条组埋在川南会的钉子传回了二宫和也的消息。

昨晚码头交火后约莫三小时，二宫和也出现在了川南会的总部。北条组用于交易的现金和准备购买的货物，是他的敲门砖。而开车把二宫和也送过去的人，是川南会的少主松本润。

一夜未眠的樱井翔盯着转述完之后便匆匆离去的组员，眼睛里泛着血丝。

二宫和也踩着北条组成了川南会的座上宾，整整半年时间却都没有出现在道上，更没有参与川南会的任何行动。

道上对此并不奇怪。混黑道的，讲的就是一个道义，背叛者从来是被唾弃的存在。二宫和也的行为，无异于背信弃义，按规矩是该被打断腿沉进东京湾的。

但二宫和也偏偏抓住了川南会那位会长的软肋。

川南会那位从来都厌倦黑帮，一心想搞摄影当导演的少主松本润，因为二宫和也，愿意接触川南会的庶务。尽管松本润仍旧没有松口继承川南会，却也足够让始终没能动摇自己儿子的川南会会长保下二宫和也。

二宫和也把松本润治得服服帖帖的消息传遍了东京。

被放到赌场收债的樱井翔，收获了各种同情和嘲弄的目光。

**【5】暗火**

樱井翔拉开抽屉。

放在抽屉里的打火机，摆放的位置变了。

拿出火机，打开盖子，不出意外听到了不自然的响声。

这本是他送给二宫和也的东西，因为被损坏，他还替对方修过一次。修的时候，因为对方的要求，他特地调了调盖子，让开盖的声音小到近乎听不见。

从桌上的烟灰缸里找出埋在最下面的一根烟蒂，樱井翔微微垂眼。

仅仅四个小时，二宫和也把火机给他才过了四个小时，就有人把东西拆开来研究了一遍。

指尖细细揉搓，一张小小的纸条从烟蒂里露了出来。

「组长要杀你」

这仅有的五个字，是二宫和也的笔迹。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【TBC】  
————————
> 
> 还债进行时  
欠了这么久，都不好意思艾特债主（锤老师QAQ
> 
> 本来想一次完，看来又是上中下（sad


	2. 中篇

**【6】临界点**

厚重的窗帘将阳光遮挡得严实，唯有一缕暖色自狭小的缝隙洒落在床头。

没套壳的手机屏幕亮起，开始震动。约莫三十秒，一只手从被子里伸出抓住手机。

“喂……”

低沉的声音带着未醒的慵懒。

“……嗯，好。”

电话挂断，缩在被子里的人缓缓坐起。随意抓起放在床头柜上的衣服换好，不紧不慢地走进卫生间，二宫和也一边挤牙膏，一边打量镜子里的自己。

眼角乌青，嘴角红肿，看着有些可笑。

昨晚才受的伤，他也没涂药，确实也不会好到哪去。

吐掉泡沫，他一边漱口，一边蹲下在洗手台下的柜子里找药。随意地处理了脸上的伤，他顶着遮了小半边脸的纱布和涂在眼周的深色药膏离开了房间。

一路上遇到的人见到他，先是立刻低头往墙边靠给他让路，又忍不住偷偷飞快地抬眼看他。旁若无人地走完不算短的一段长廊，二宫和也进到尽头的电梯，上了顶层。电梯门一打开，守在门口的人同样对他点头示意。

直行了二十多米，扣响厚重的原木大门，得到允许进入的声音后他推开高高的门扉。

空旷而明亮的宽大房间里，几乎是瘫在沙发上的松本润冲他着了招手。而松本润的父亲，坐在另一张沙发上的川南会的会长，示意二宫和也坐下。

“昨晚的交易，要怎么处理。”

手上摆弄着茶具，川南会会长问的时候眼睛都没抬。

“高桥组长今晚有饭局，我会向他说明情况。”

捧起被放在自己面前的茶杯，二宫和也手很稳，仿佛陶瓷的杯子装的不是滚烫的茶。

“手下人的自作主张，不会影响我们和高桥组长的合作。”

在会长的注视下，二宫和也面不改色地将杯子里的茶饮尽。

“毒品交易不是我们的重点，但我很希望能和高桥组长合作，能和其他组长们合作。”

“明白。”

放下茶杯，二宫和也目光平静。

“樱井翔你准备怎么处理。”

“不用特意做什么，没必要。”

二宫和也笑了笑。

“只要他不碍事。毕竟，曾经也算是关系不一般。”

会长看着他，话说得不急不缓。

“你倒是对他心软，都这样了还帮他说话。”

“我又不吃亏，他伤得不会比我轻。”并不否认什么，二宫和也简单地解释，“当初是我做得不地道，而且他还有希望接掌北条组，不用把事情做绝。”

松本润翻了个白眼。

“你心里有数，就好。”饮下温度合适的茶，会长的指尖在杯壁来回游移，“北条组最近在红灯区做得有些过火。jun，这件事你来处理。”

仿佛没看见松本润的不情愿，会长直接给了命令。

“nino你来帮他，有什么需要让下面的人配合。”

进到电梯里，松本润的不满不再掩饰。

“这都什么破事。”

“别担心，也不用你做什么。”

“本来就不该我做，本来就是你的事。”

“嗯。”

“……你到底要拖到什么时候？都一年多了。”

二宫和也没回答，只看着变化的楼层数字。

当数字变为“1”的时候，电梯门缓缓打开。

“……快了。”

跨出电梯的瞬间，二宫和也轻飘飘地给出回答。

**【7】炽热**

二宫和也一个人去了饭局。

比起宴会厅里西装革履的其他人，他这种领口随意敞开、外套没有扣上的打扮十分惹眼。而在场的人却都只是看了眼就移开目光，甚至还会对他点头或举杯。

因为从二宫和也迈进来的那一刻，宴会的主人便笑着示意他过去。

来到高桥的身边，从一旁的托盘里抬起一杯红酒，二宫和也与高桥碰杯，抿了口微凉的酒液。借着高桥的介绍，他与周围的人依次碰杯，一举一动没有丝毫不妥。做完这些，他放下剩了大半杯酒液的玻璃杯，自然而然地站在高桥身侧略略靠后的位置，融入到了这场宴会。

一切看似没什么不对劲的地方。可这种没有不对劲，恰恰就是最大的不对劲。

高桥和川南会的毒品生意出了大问题，二宫和也作为川南会派出的接头人，把高桥的干部揍到被送进医院。这是昨晚的事，今早已经传得不是什么秘密。

所有人都在等着，高桥会如何处置二宫和也。

犯了背叛这一道上的大忌，踩着自己同组兄弟的血肉上位，哪怕因为松本润的关系被川南会所接纳，也本不该站在能发号施令的位置。沉寂半年便再次将川南会的毒品生意握在手里，不是因为川南会会长爱屋及鸟，而是二宫和也有这个能力和价值让川南会会长去违背道上的潜规则。

日本境内，有能力获取大量毒品且货源和渠道稳定的道上大佬，九成九都对二宫和也另眼相看。在他们面前，别人办不成的事儿，二宫和也可以。不止一位大佬在半公开的场合说过，二宫和也人在哪，他们交给二宫和也的生意就跟着到哪。

说这话的人里，就包括高桥。

高桥对二宫和也的特别，远不仅仅是生意这一项。也不说别的，仅仅是他送给二宫和也的那套能看到富士山日出的半山别墅，就已经是一个不菲的数字。眼红的人都在等待着，这份特别消失的那一天。

这次的冲突就是一个绝好的机会和理由。

可是一切如常。

高桥像是什么都未曾发生过一般，一如既往地关照着二宫和也。当高桥的女儿迈着小碎步过来，揪着二宫和也的衣角要看他变魔术之后，在场的人都知道自己想看到的情况怕是不会发生。

他们目送二宫和也跟着小姑娘离开，在宴会厅的安静角落用算不上顶尖的技巧摆弄一副扑克牌。小姑娘的眼睛始终亮亮的，脸上的笑容灿烂到令人目眩。

直到魔术表演结束，心花怒放的小姑娘哒哒哒地跑去找自己的母亲，二宫和也慢悠悠地收好扑克走出宴会厅，都始终有各种目光往二宫和也身上窥探。

直到大厅的门合上，这种目光才被隔绝开来。

踱步到同层的一个小型宴会厅，二宫和也压下把手进门。左手轻轻地带上房门，右手伸进衣服里想要掏烟。

左手还未来得及用力，门突然被拉开。一只手握住了他的手腕，将站在门口的二宫和也推进了房间。

门关上的声音和被反锁的声音几乎同时响起。

一个吻落在了二宫和也的嘴唇上。

**【8】共生**

混杂的呼吸近在咫尺，空气里似乎带着炽热的温度，连同不安分的心跳一同刺激着无比敏锐的感官。

背部抵上墙面，左手手腕被扣在腰部的位置，双腿因为另一个人单脚插进胯下只能分开站立，这样的姿势并不让二宫和也觉得舒服。他没被束缚的右手扣上男人的肩背，以微微仰头的姿态，回应着这个突如其来的吻。

尽管如此，吻着他的男人依然没有放开他唇舌的意思。二宫和也越是回应得热烈，男人越是呼吸加重，并去加深这个轻吻。

或许是很长的一段时间过去，或许仅仅是过了短暂的几分钟，两人结束了这个吻。

樱井翔看着二宫和也。

二宫和也看着樱井翔。

谁也没有开口，仅仅听着彼此并不能平缓下来喘息，借着透过窗纱漏进来的微光，用眼神去描摹对方的轮廓。不用看得多么清楚、知道对方是什么模样，仅仅是要确认这个人就在自己对面。

良久。

二宫和也扯了扯嘴角，再次吻上樱井翔的嘴唇。

樱井翔单手扣住他的腰，将人抱起，一步步走进了宴会厅。当樱井翔把人放在长桌上的时候，他的领带早已被二宫和也扯下，衬衫的扣子也掉得七七八八。伸手在二宫和也的胯下捏了一把，没去管摸着自己腰腹的手顿住，樱井翔利索的解开二宫和也的皮带，把对方碍事的西装裤和内裤褪到脚踝，直接把手指往后面塞了进去。

突如其来的钝痛让二宫和也一口咬在了樱井翔的肩上。

对彼此的身体，没有人比他们更熟悉。一年的时间并没有改变这种熟悉所带来的默契，他们只用了很短的时间就攀上了情欲的巅峰。

弯下腰，从背后抱着趴在桌面上的二宫和也，樱井翔让自己赤裸的胸口贴上了对方穿着西装的后背。这样，他能用皮肤的触感去感觉到那般鲜活而真实的心跳和呼吸。

胸口不断起伏的二宫和也缓缓站直。

他转过头去看樱井翔。

两人的目光再次对上。

“杀我？”樱井翔这么问。

“杀你。”二宫和也这么答。

把人抱在怀里，自己坐上长桌，樱井翔把头埋进了二宫和也的肩侧。

“aiba是组长他初恋的孩子，他想把北条组留给aiba。”

下体夹着异物的滋味很难用简单的词来形容，二宫和也把下巴放在樱井翔的颈侧，尽可能简单而平静的叙述自己要传递的信息。

“他说，我可以是aiba手上听话的刀，你不行，你也做不到。”

闭着双眼放松全身的肌肉，二宫和也的语气不带什么情绪。

“那天的行动是陷阱，和你们争地盘的帮派会下死手，赶来善后的警察会开枪。我也是当天中午才知道，他要对你下手。”

缓缓睁开双眼，樱井翔伸手揉了揉二宫和也的头发。

“你那边呢？”

“带去的人我全都换成了那些人以前的组员，交易对象来的是竹中组里有问题的家伙。”

北条组组长的其余十八个养子虽然被废了，却并不代表北条组的所有人都忘记了他们。当天要和北条组交易的人，背后站着的大佬是竹中，二宫和也只用一个电话，让竹中借机无甚痕迹地完成了对组内部分人的清洗。

“……真不是东西。”樱井翔说。

“谁说不是呢，那老家伙。”

“我说你。”

二宫和也笑了笑。

“嗨嗨嗨，我不是……”

“没有任何机会联系我吗？”

樱井翔打断了二宫和也。

“你是在赌，赌这些人会不会庇护你。你赢了，但你输了呢。”

“……”

“你输了，我逃不过去，你就是白……”

“那就一起死。”

昏暗的房间里，两个男人肢体交缠，如同生长时纠缠在一起的藤蔓，从根茎到枝叶都死死缠绕。

“赢了，我们一起活。输了，我们一起死。”

**【9】半身**

任何事物都该有其应有的逻辑。上溯至缘由，下追至结果，其中还有明晰的过程。但这并不绝对，现实里往往存在着各种各样的，没有逻辑可言的例外。

就像樱井翔和二宫和也。

挑逗也好，性爱也罢，他们之间发生的一切都是那般突然，没有丝毫预兆。也许是养子间的时时刻刻的争执时说出的某个词句，也许是和人火并时某次眼神的接触，也许是充斥着虚伪的庆功宴上在偏僻露台的相遇……

没有思考，全凭本能，他们在露台上发生了关系。

不到十米的落地窗的另一头，拉着窗帘的宴会厅里，是一群衣冠楚楚的黑帮分子听着现场演奏的管弦乐扯着领带喝酒。夜幕下毫不起眼的露台角落，两个年轻气盛的男人赤裸着下半身激烈地碰撞，无论是谁都不肯退让和服软。

完事儿后，他们毫不在意凌乱的衣衫，并肩回到宴会厅。

这般半点不遮掩，自然有各种猜测。当有人以玩笑般的语气求证时，他们都给了肯定的答案。

——做了。

——不止一次。

——不会只是一次。

没人能理解这样的两个人为什么能睡到一张床上去。

这么多年的明争暗斗，谁能相信不存在半分芥蒂。就算是睡过了，他们争起来不也还是互不相让，就差动手见血。

是以除了樱井翔，没人惊讶于二宫和也的背叛。

而实际上，樱井翔也没有惊讶。

因为他清楚，一定存在一个让二宫和也只能这样选择的理由。没有愤怒，没有不忿，没有不解，樱井翔从始至终都十分冷静。

他什么都不需要做，只需要等待二宫和也把那个理由告诉他。

一年多的时间，他再次见到了二宫和也。

三百七十九天，他等到了那个理由。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
【TBC】  
————————  
  
这篇的节奏比我计划的慢太多了，上中下可能都写不完…  
艰难复健的文字废流下泪水  



	3. 后篇

**【10】饮冰**

有人敲响房门。

二宫和也推开抱着自己的樱井翔，从对方怀里脱离开来，抬手整理自己的衣服。被推开的樱井翔抄起手，看着那双软绵绵的手打理皱巴巴的衬衫，扣上略有些松动的纽扣。

一边整理袖口一边往门边走，二宫和也弯腰捡起自己被扔在地毯上的领带。他打开厚重的原木大门。

门外的人先是闻到了异样的气味，接着便看到了二宫和也凌乱的衣着。房间里昏暗不明看不清有没有人，他也不敢往里看，只是循着高桥的吩咐把二宫和也带回宴会厅。

藏在墙边的樱井翔一边拨弄自己的头发，一边等着关门声响起。过了一会儿，他随手弄了弄自己身上并不合身的侍者服，若无其事地推门离开。

在卫生间换回自己的皮夹克，樱井翔把顺来的衣服随手扔进垃圾桶，乘电梯到地下停车场骑着摩托车离开。初冬时节的寒风让人发冷，哪怕戴着头盔也是一样被迎面而来的寒风刮得难受。

不过这也算不上什么难受就是了，至少对樱井翔来说是算不上的。他把不属于自己的这辆车骑回自己今天随意选择的停车场，停回了它之前的位置。顺着小路穿行了有一公里，他进到路边的便利店买了包烟，顺手放进兜里。等他结束十五分钟的车程，离开了地铁站，他才把烟放进嘴里点燃。

从地铁站走到他负责的这家赌场，不过十分钟。当樱井翔把这根烟抽完准备扔掉烟蒂的时候，拳拳到肉的击打声从前方的右侧岔路里传到了他耳边。

稍稍留神，他还听到了棍棒敲在人身上的声音。以他听了这么多年的判断，这种沉闷又明显的声音，应该是用的铁棍。

烟蒂被扔进一旁的垃圾桶，樱井翔目不斜视地笔直往前，并不想掺和进去。

重物划破空气的声音自左侧袭来。

大大小小算不清的火并中所形成的肌肉记忆让樱井翔第一时间前扑，再是迅速返身不让自己的背部暴露在外。没等他站稳，他的左手边便又是一道更为迅疾的破空声。

歪头躲开朝自己头部而来的袭击，樱井翔伸手抓住往他腹部横扫而来的铁棍，一个用力把握着铁棍的人扯得一趔趄，然后被他一脚踢向了自己的左侧。

先后两个对他发起袭击的人撞在了一起。

樱井翔知道事情并没有结束。

他听到了驳杂的脚步声在靠近。

不出十秒，一个个抄着家伙的人朝他铺了过来。

躲开劈向胸口的砍刀，便没能躲开背上的一记棍击。挨了这一下还在气血翻涌，他只来得及闪开往他喉咙扎过来的匕首，受了踢在腰间的一腿。

人迹罕至的小巷，昏暗狭窄的空间，层层包围的对手，招招致命的打法。这既是樱井翔熟悉的场面，又有些不同。

因为这一次，这些不要命地朝他扑上来的人，他都知道是谁。尽管是在这种糟糕的光线条件下，但仅仅需要体型和动手的习惯，就能让樱井翔把这些人一个个对上。

以左手挨了一刀为代价，樱井翔抢到了一根铁棍。

——这些人全都是北条组的人，无一例外。

**【11】斑斓**

樱井翔无故重伤北条组的七个组员，有三个人甚至近了ICU。北条组组长震怒，宣布樱井翔被逐出北条组，并同时将樱井翔放进了组内需要抓回惩戒的人员名单。

这个名单上一次添人是在一年多以前，被添进去的人名是二宫和也。

二宫和也跟樱井翔之前是什么关系算不上秘密，川南会里不乏有人抱着各种目的想知道二宫和也对这件事的反应。而将消息告诉二宫和也的人，只收获了平静，十足的平静。

被问到前床伴的二宫和也眼神都没有给对方一个，只是一直在手里把玩手术刀。仿佛不经意的模样，手术刀从他之间掉落，插在了向他说话的人的腿间。

望着骤然沉没的这个人，一旁的松本润不屑地瘪瘪嘴。若不是手底下的组员从里屋出来，带着一手的血开始向他们说被拷问的人交代了些什么，松本润怕是能以更直接的方式表达自己的不屑。

交代的内容没什么稀奇，无非是急用钱，把心思动到了不该懂的地方。吃里扒外，让川南会在红灯区受到了不小的损伤。得到了想要的东西，吩咐手下人把事情处理干净，二宫和也直接上车离开。

在车上，二宫和也并不像往常一般，和松本润闲聊。松本润也不主动开口，只低头刷着手机。

一连三天，二宫和也都是如此。找到有问题的人，用不同的手段从他们嘴里得到答案，然后离开。这些人后来是被怎么处理的，他一个字都没问。

“看什么呢？别告诉我你童心泛滥。”

车被停在游乐场门口，松本润不耐地抄着手。连续三天，再办完事情以后，二宫和也都会让司机把车开到距离川南会大楼不远的一家小型游乐场，每天到达的时间也都是一样的。

“那个卖棉花糖的。”二宫和也扬扬下巴，“三个月前刚刚退会。”

不等松本润给出反应，二宫和也转向另一个人。

“昨天那个叛徒的堂弟，在那发传单，喊说扫二维码加好友送礼物。”

一连点了五个人，都与这次川南会和北条组在红灯区的冲突有所联系。

“……这个游乐场是他们接头的地方？”

“不知道。”并不给出确切的答案，二宫和也靠回椅背，“走吧。”

开车的组员依言把车开会川南会的大楼，二宫和也常住在楼里的某个房间。他不敢回头去看后排的二宫和也跟松本润，连通过后视镜去看的心思都不敢有。

快到大楼之前要经过一个商业街，二宫和也让司机停车。松本润用眼神在问停车原因，二宫和也只说自己要去买烟买酒。鉴于这个商业街就是离川南会的大楼最近的消费区域，松本润没多说，只让二宫和也帮他也带包烟。

大概是有周末活动，商业街的广场上人潮涌动。除了中央区域的舞台上在跳舞的人，还有十多个穿着玩偶装的人拿着氢气球在卖。

全然无视这份热闹，二宫和也穿过广场进到便利店买齐了东西，再原路返回。不过他刚走到一半，比他高了一个头多的东西挡在了他面前。

微微皱着眉，二宫和也从挡住自己的阴影里抬头，看到了背光的狮子玩偶。

臃肿的玩偶笨拙地从爪子攥着的一堆细线里挑出了一根，递到二宫和也面前。

二宫和也看看狮子鼓鼓囊囊的掌心，看看童趣十足的卡通狮子头套，缓缓伸手接过这根线，以及被拴在这根线的另一端的透明气球。

狮子朝他挥挥手，转身融入热闹的人群里。

“这什么？”松本润没有第一时间接过二宫和也扔过来的烟，反倒是被这个贴在车顶的气球吸引了。

“送的。”伸手戳了戳透明的气球，里面小小的彩纸碎片跟着晃动。

松本润奇怪地看着他。

二宫和也闭上眼睛，并不去理会身侧这个人觉得自己现在的行为有多古怪。

**【12】歃血**

半人高的绿化带里，樱井翔趴在湿润的土地上，通过望远镜查看三百米外某个别墅里的情况。昨天刚下过雨的地面带着泥土的腥味，这种味道让樱井翔不怎么舒服的抿紧嘴唇。

他的伤并没有好全。

半个月前，樱井翔成功从北条组的包围里脱身，将围攻他的七个人伤得不轻。他身上加起来数十处的刀伤和淤青只是稍稍好了些许，但对比在ICU里死亡的两个人，他这身伤反倒是算不得什么。

书房的灯熄灭，主卧的灯被打开，紧接着主卧浴室的灯亮起。

樱井翔收回望远镜，缓缓从绿化带的植被中站起，悄然靠近这栋属于北条组组长的别墅。

这栋别墅樱井翔并不十分了解，他们这些养子都是被扔在另一个更大、设施更全的楼里养大的。不过樱井翔很清楚北条组组长的作息，什么时候回这栋没什么人知道的别墅，进门之后到哪些房间，樱井翔本就知道，又在这两次的观察中确认了自己的答案。

输入从相叶雅纪那套来的密码，樱井翔进到了房子里。一边放轻步子，一边拔出别在腰侧的短匕，他走上二楼，在主卧门口站定。听着没有中断的水声，稍稍调整了呼吸，樱井翔推门而入。

漆黑的枪口就在眼前。

“怎么来得这么晚。”举枪的中年男人从容不迫。

“总要点时间养伤。”看着自己的养父，樱井翔推门的手停在把手上。

“如果你那天晚上就来，说不定我真的来不及做准备。”男人扬扬枪口，”进来说。“

垂在身侧的手没有放开尖锐的武器，樱井翔一步步走进房间，随着枪口的移动而改变自己的位置，全程看着枪口不让自己的后背暴露在其面前。

“为什么你就是不安分。”逼着樱井翔一点点靠近房间内的沙发，男人嘲讽似的说。

樱井翔突然停步。

扣在扳机上的手指一紧。

“不如你先告诉我……”樱井翔抬眼，“为什么……”

话音未落，他俯身前冲的同时，掷出了手里的短匕。

下意识的躲避让枪口射出的子弹歪斜了些许，擦着樱井翔的手臂嵌入木质的沙发。仅用三步便来到养父身边，樱井翔用从后腰拔出的匕首捅进了男人脆弱的左腹。

“……总是对aiba那么优待。”

被拔出的匕首沾着温热的血，抵上了男人的喉咙。

“明明早就收养了他，他却不用去争被你收养的名额，直接就是你的养子。”

而他，而二宫和也，他们是踩着一整个福利院里数百个适龄的孩子，用尽各种手段，才得到了这么个逃离那个地狱般的福利院的机会。

“你制造各种机会让我们自相残杀，我断过腿，折过手，但aiba从来没有。每次都是差点就伤到住院，但就是从来没有。”

这种毫无逻辑可言的巧合，他看得出是为什么，二宫和也同样可以。

“而且，你想杀我，就因为要给他铺路。”

锋利的刀刃刺破了脆弱的皮肤。

“那么，凭什么我要安分？”

樱井翔想成为北条组的组长。

不是等待他的养父选择他，而是要让自己的养父不得不选择他。可约莫是他收拢北条组的资金链动作太大，也许是他联手相叶雅纪跟二宫和也排除其他养子做得太绝，让这位从来都不心慈手软的养父选择对他下杀手。

因为他从来不是对方的选择，他只是放在明面上为相叶雅纪挡刀的幌子。他樱井翔是，二宫和也是，所有的养子都是。

所以他对二宫和也的背叛并不感到意外。他只是没想到，二宫和也不是因为不服，不是因为野心，而是找到了他们的养父对相叶雅纪如此偏爱的原因。

而是因为知道了，他们的养父要对樱井翔下手的事实。

恍神的刹那，腹部传来尖锐的刺痛。

北条组的组长把不知道从哪来的短刀，捅进了樱井翔的小腹。

骤然的疼痛让樱井翔短暂地降低了对自己身体的控制，小腹处的伤上加伤让这种疼痛无比剧烈，连同别的伤处也隐隐作痛。

男人抓住这短暂的瞬间，打开樱井翔握着匕首想要抹他脖子的手。

匕首滚落在地毯上，翻出沉闷的撞击声。

刺耳的枪声在极静的房间里响起。

飞溅的鲜血染红了樱井翔的脸。

**【13】不可说**

眉心炸出一个血洞的躯体倒在地上。

房门口的人放下不到五分钟前还在指着樱井翔的枪口。

“……能坚持到去医院吗？”

二宫和也快步走进，朝着自己养父的心脏补了两枪。

樱井翔什么都没说，只摇了摇头。

没有拔出刺进腹部的短刀，二宫和也伸手捂住樱井翔的腹部。

粘稠而又灼热的液体缓缓浸入他冰凉的左手。

“……报警。你是来跟他和解的、被迫自卫的受害者，人是我杀的。”二宫和也从樱井翔的裤兜的掏出对方的手机，“我畏罪潜逃，你提供证言和线索，帮助警方追捕我。”

沾满鲜血的手攥住了二宫和也想要输入密码解锁的手。

“时机成熟，我来找你。”

避开樱井翔咄咄逼人的目光，二宫和也甩开樱井翔的手，不管自己沾上的血印再次按开锁屏。

戳破那个装了彩纸的透明气球，里面唯一一张橙色的纸片和别的纸片一样被折小了很多。把纸片展开，一句简单的话写在上面。

「我会杀了他。」

点燃纸片，二宫和也在摇曳的火光里思考，樱井翔会选择什么时候动手。

樱井翔从未在他面前掩饰过自己的野心，二宫和也帮了樱井翔也不是一次两次。他认得出穿了狮子人偶装的樱井翔，自然也能从这张纸条猜到樱井翔被袭击是怎么一回事儿，或者说这张纸条验证了他对那起袭击的推测。

他不确定的只有，樱井翔会选择什么时间动手，在哪里动手。

但樱井翔既然给了他这个纸条，就是需要他在这件事情里给予助力。那樱井翔会选的时间和地方，必然是同样情况下，二宫和也会选的时间地方。

调出川南会对北条组组长的跟踪资料，加上自己作为养子对养父的了解，他也轻而易举地找到了几个容易成功的时间段和地点。

此前扑空过三次的二宫和也，在今天晚上，在樱井翔受伤后不到五秒钟的时间里，捡起自己养父的枪，亲手结束了自己养父的生命。

“……不，你……”

远处传来的警笛声打断了樱井翔。

两人同时看向窗外，又同时看向对方。

“……相叶，雅纪。”樱井翔说出唯一可能知道他今晚会来这的人。

这栋别墅的大门密码一天一换，唯有相叶雅纪能从养父那得到正确的密码。

警笛声由远及近。

“你走，快走。”失血和疼痛让樱井翔眼前泛黑，“我用防卫过当来解释，日本基本不判死刑，减刑也不难。”

“……我大概得离开日本。”二宫和也攥紧了手机，“松本润应该能知道我今晚要来这。”

他找人问养父的行踪，松本润不是完全没法知道。一旦知道，就不会猜不到他是来杀人的。

如果是松本润报的警，那就是想让他入狱。以川南会的能力，只要二宫和也在日本一天，就能让他很难躲过警方的搜捕。二宫和也不需要去想松本润这么做的原因，他只知道自己必须做好最坏的打算。

樱井翔睁开眼，喘得厉害。

他伸手勾住二宫和也的后脑勺，吻上了二宫和也的嘴唇。

不到半秒钟，二宫和也回吻他。

刺耳的警笛声愈来愈近，倒在地上的尸体还未凉透，受伤的身体还在颤抖。但就算是如此，他们也没有推开对方，而是强烈地、凶狠地、像是要把对方刻进身体里那样，将这个不带温情的吻融进自己的骨血。

“都是我做的，我一个人进去就够了。”

捂着流血的伤口颤抖的男人亲吻着二宫和也的眉眼。

“你走得远远的，不要因为我去冒险，我有任何事情都不要。”

**【14】Always**

爱是多么肤浅的东西，我们之间怎么会是爱。

我们只是可以为对方付出一些东西，包括生命，包括未来，仅此而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
【TBC】  
————————  
  
昨天(1125)是我生日，本来想昨天更，但拖延症如我，硬生生写到今天凌晨才写完[唉]  
  
还有个尾声这篇才能结束，真是被我写得拖拖拉拉。  
咳，惯例求个留言[滚来滚去]  



	4. 尾声

**【15】褪色**

夜色中的海岸漆黑如墨，仅靠寥落的星月带来微不足道的照明。摇摆的小型货船在离岸不过五十米的位置停下，在深夜的汪洋大海中毫不起眼。

货仓门开启的声音在极静中甚是清晰，从门里出来的二宫和也却不在意这一点，因为他是整条船上唯一能喘气的人。大概要不了多久，这艘载了五十七具尸体的偷渡船就会被发现，然后成为短期内的热门新闻。

但这跟二宫和也没关系。

跃入海中，冰凉刺骨的海水让因为晕船而不舒服了三个多月的二宫和也浑身一抽。克制着难受，他很快恢复对身体的掌控，往海岸游去。

因为川南会，或者说是松本润的阻挠，二宫和也没能直接搭上从日本驶向欧洲的偷渡船。辗转了三个国家，从陆上的面包车到冷冻集装箱，换乘陈旧的小型货船，二宫和也用了半年时间才终于来到墨西哥。

双脚踩上海面下的砂石，二宫和也拖着一身湿透的单衣，吹着冷冽的海风，缓慢而沉重地一步步登上海岸。

他对偷渡这件事做足了心理准备，是以在长时间的寒冷和饥饿中，他始终保持着足够的清醒。若不是因为偷渡路线每段都在辗转负责的蛇头，最后这段的一个小头目又想上了他，二宫和也是可以忍耐到登岸的。

如果不是因为晕船，二宫和也不会简单地选择误导船上的人，激起偷渡者和蛇头的矛盾，诱导双方械斗。但这小半年都吃不好睡不好又手无寸铁的偷渡者们到底拼不过举枪扫射的蛇头，在胜利后最放松的刹那，二宫和也精确而狠厉地刀杀了或者的两个蛇头。

迈出最后一步，二宫和也回头看了看海面。

无边无际，墨色凝重到散不开来。

闭上眼睛，他一动不动地站了很久。

当他睁开双眼，他利落地转身，再次默念了一遍日本黑道的大人物竹中在墨西哥的据点位置，以及日本最大的人口走私集团曾经的女掌舵人吉永告诉过他的一处墨西哥城的地址。

二宫和也比之半年前消瘦了太多的身影，一点点没入黑暗中，消失不见。

**【16】不安分之心**

冬季的寒意肆意弥漫，空旷的长廊带着潮湿的味道。

跟在狱警后面走过长廊，错落的光影爬过樱井翔平静的一张脸。脚步声回响在冷色的空间，阳光下的些许尘埃无规则地游移漂浮。

转过尽头的拐角，进到接见室，玻璃另一头的人不出意外是松本润，每个月都会来的松本润。

眼也不抬地坐下，樱井翔靠上椅背，合上双眼。他眼角的淤青还未消散，囚服下的伤处也还未愈合，但无论是松本润还是狱警却都未表现出半分惊讶。

从能够出院并被关进这所监狱开始，樱井翔几乎每一天都是在拳脚中度过的。

“他回日本了。”

樱井翔的睫毛颤了颤。

“已经回来一个月了，见了很多人，去了很多地方。”松本润交叠双腿，“昨天去了箱根，住的是温泉酒店。”

睁开眼睛，樱井翔抬眼。

“所以？”他这么问。

“他没来见你不是么。”松本润笑笑，“你为他做了这么多，他在墨西哥逍遥快活。”

打量着樱井翔的脸，松本润放轻了语气。

“你这两年多过的是什么日子，他全都知道的，aiba都有告诉他。”五官深刻的黑帮少主挑眉，“去年的圣诞夜，还给他发了份视频，是你在这里的一些生活。”

樱井翔看着松本润，笑了。

“你们几岁了？”

一进来就被针对并不让樱井翔意外，让他意外的是这种针对持续到了现在。除了独自待在单人监室的时候，无论是劳动还是放风，吃饭还是洗澡，都会有人冷不丁地对他出手。而无论自己是否受伤，无论是被狱警拿着警棍恨敲，又或是被关进逼疯过不少人的禁闭室，樱井翔都会反击。

双倍，十倍，乃至更多的反击。

流血也好，骨折也罢，樱井翔都会让对方比自己更惨更痛。樱井翔能住进单人监室，就是因为他那个乘他睡觉拿枕头捂他口鼻的犯人，差点被樱井翔掐得窒息。

任何有思考能力的正常人，在知道樱井翔的这样的行事风格之后，都会选择不去招惹他。所以这种损人不利己的针对，只能是有让犯人们不得不这么做的理由，比如有人在下达这样的命令。

从他进医院到入狱未曾来过一次的相叶雅纪，本来交集不深却每月准时要来的松本润，如此反常的两个人自然特别显眼。再加上那天晚上报警的事，樱井翔几乎能确定一定是他们做了什么。

而松本润每次来都必然带着挑拨的言语，数次暗示他是替二宫和也吃的牢饭，以及对自己和相叶雅纪早有联系毫不遮掩的态度，就是最好的佐证。

松本润冷着脸离开，只留下一句说不清意义的话。

“十三年的刑期，还有不到十一年，你慢慢熬。”

**【17】朝朝暮暮**

樱井翔越狱了。

回东京的路上，特地有人把这个消息告诉了二宫和也。

感受到二宫和也看过来的眼神，那人很有眼力见地把自己知道的一切说了出来。从监狱安防系统的崩溃，到狱警和典狱长人为原因下的失职，再到包括樱井翔在内的上百个犯人趁机越狱，他很快就把事情的脉络说了个清楚。

“狱警里有几个被隔离调查了，似乎是被买通了。”

“……嗯。”

淡淡地给出回应，二宫和也抄着手，看向窗外后退的街景。

查狱警其实没有意义，最关键的人是监狱里的那个医生。除了每次尽心尽力地为樱井翔处理伤口，别的时间这位医生都在按照指示寻找这所监狱的漏洞。当找到了切实可行的方案，疏通了各个环节的关键人物，就有了这次轻而易举地越狱。

当这个医生被警方注意到的时候，人应该已经下了国际航班在欧洲的街头听音乐了。

樱井翔现在在哪呢？

二宫和也想。

他在做什么呢？

当初被指控杀人的，被法庭宣判的，是他和樱井翔两个人。只是他偷渡出国，才是樱井翔一个人进了监狱。

如果不是他在墨西哥的这一年做到了太多人做不到的事，如果不是他用毒品扼住了几个大财阀的喉咙，就算有包括内也、西岛在内的黑道大佬为他遮掩，他作为通缉犯也很难这样光明正大地踏上日本的土地。

为了这次越狱，他计划了一年多，樱井翔也准备了一年多。

虽然并不清楚樱井翔此时此刻身在何处，但只要知道他们这一年多，或者说从因为报警而被迫分开的晚上就开始计划的事情成功了，其实就已经足够了。

二宫和也浅色的眼瞳映着窗外的倒影。

也是时候去找当初的始作俑者，要个能说服他的说法了。

**【18】剪影**

二宫和也回到东京的日子过得不算舒心，但也没人给他添堵。

他拜访了有过往来的组织，见了曾经有交集的人，似乎曾经对他的恶意评价乃至给他使过的绊子二宫和也都并不在意。只除了已经由相叶雅纪接任组长的北条组，以及实际掌权者正逐渐向松本润过渡的川南会。

预定返回墨西哥的前一天，二宫和也一个人走上了东京的街头。两年时间并没有让这座城市的变化达到令他全然陌生的程度，他依然能在街头巷尾找到能他记忆中所熟悉的一切事物乃至感觉。

只是这种漫无目的行走，会让他产生许多他本以为自己不会有的情绪。

一个陌生号码的来电让二宫和也的手机响起。

接通电话，他等着对面先开口。

能听到的只有浅浅的呼吸声。

“……向前走。”

拿着手机的手指微微收紧，二宫和也抿了抿嘴唇。

“……嗯。”

并未挂断电话，他听着耳边的呼吸声，一步一步地顺着人群往前走去。

“左转。”

十字路口处，二宫和也转身，看到了自己再熟悉不过的甜品店。

“进去取餐，取餐码S4。”

端着餐盘，二宫和也在窗边的位置坐下。等他吃完仅有的一小块黑森林蛋糕，他拿着还剩一半的拿铁出了店门。

“右转，往前走。”

玻璃橱窗的装饰彩带红绿相间，金色的彩灯点缀出节日前的愉悦氛围。

“进店取货。”

店员给二宫和也的手提袋小巧精致。

“直走。”

这条街的尽头是一家成衣店，二宫和也曾在这买过一对袖扣作为送给樱井翔的成年礼物。

“取衣服。”

店员替他把换下的衣服装好，二宫和也拆开前一家店的手提袋，从里面取出了一条金红相间的格纹领结。

“没了吗？”

出了店门口，没有听到对面说话，二宫和也缓步往着右前方的广场走了两步。

他用余光看到了橱窗里的自己。

墨绿的衬衫，暗红的西装，金红的领结，每一样东西都精致而贴切。

但二宫和也只注意到了自己的脸。

不知什么时候，他脸上的笑容灿烂至极，灿烂到令他自己都极为陌生。

“抬头。”

二宫和也仰起头。

无数的气球缓缓升起，斑斓的色彩如同混色的彩虹染上湛蓝的天空。

愣了几秒，二宫和也眨眨眼，低下了头。

广场的另一头，一个人放开了手里的气球，露出举着手机的另一半身体。

那张属于樱井翔的脸，冲他缓缓勾起一个笑容。

二宫和也拿着手机的左手缓缓垂至腿侧。

他挪开视线，克制着自己止不住上扬的嘴角。

两人隔着广场相望。

樱井翔整理了一下自己这一身和二宫和也别无二致的衣服，朝二宫和也走去。

二宫和也脸上的笑意更大。

**【19】如许**

气球破裂的声音接二连三的响起。

某个高楼的楼顶，一颗子弹从狙击枪的枪口被推出，飞向广场的边缘。

「任务完成。」

用瞄准镜看到穿着墨绿衬衫和暗红色西装的目标中弹倒下，完成任务的狙击手从容不迫地整理好自己的东西，给雇主发去消息。

离开大楼，听着周围的尖叫，狙击手远远地看了眼乱成一团的广场，沉默地混进远离广场的人群里离开。

只是他并不知道，在他发送信息之前，他的雇主就已经倒在了血泊之中，胸口插着由雇主自己的心腹刺进去的尖刀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
【END】  
————————  
  
无奖竞猜，被狙击的是谁，被扎的又是谁[咳]  
  
这篇一直找不到感觉，写得很干涩。看来有大纲也是没用的[摔]  
日常写不出脑这篇文的时候的感觉[sad]  



End file.
